


5 Times the Public Didn't Know + 1 Time They Did... + 5 Times It was Right Under Their Noses

by WeWriting



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: 5+1 Things, Also. These are my children, Andreil, Exy, I also cannot write dialogue, Its not really written like a story, M/M, Other characters are pretty minor - Freeform, Swearing, but thats fine, i love them, its not as garbage as i am making it sound, please read it, second half is better than the first, so its just feels and descriptions of things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWriting/pseuds/WeWriting
Summary: See 5 times that the public had no idea Andrew and Neil have been a couple for years on end. They aren't sneaky. People just are not perceptive. Until it is shoved right in their faces.5+1+5
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 13
Kudos: 317





	5 Times the Public Didn't Know + 1 Time They Did... + 5 Times It was Right Under Their Noses

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been beta read. Because lol I finished this at 12:30 in the morning because I need gratification.

1- The Foxes were winning 5-0. A shut out thanks to the blond in the goal. Andrew Minyard was in his fifth year at Palmetto State University. One of the best goalies in college Exy. In the past eight games this season, he had let through ten shots. He was good, and everyone knew it. Including his team. They had no doubts in him like all those years ago. The fans knew it too. Bright orange 3’s painted on cheeks. With every ball slamming into his racquet, cheers. Every time that ball found Neil Josten’s racquet, screams.

The Foxes were winning 5-0. Three of those thanks to the fast striker with scars on his face and 10 on his back. Neil Josten was in his fourth year at Palmetto State University. He was good, and everyone knew it. Well, not Andrew Minyard. Every time Neil did anything, there was a hand gesture, a huff of frustration from the goalie. Kevin Day was out this quarter, and when Jack missed the catch, and the other team scooped up the ball, there was a clang as a racquet hit the metal goal post at the Foxes’ end. Heads turned to Andrew, then Neil instead of Jack. Here we go again. 

Penn State’s striker was down the court in a matter of seconds. Racquet swung, ball flying. Stop. Before fans could blink, Andrew served to Aaron, who served to Jack. Who got laid out and tangled in a fight. But no one’s eyes were on the altercation. They were on Palmetto’s best goalie and best striker. Face masks pressed together. Jerseys grasped in each other’s hands. One beat, two. Andrew pushed Neil away.  
The Foxes won 7-0. 

2- The Foxes were winning 3-2. The second round of play-offs against UCLA. Andrew Minyard, starting goalie for the Denver Hornets, stood next to Coach Wymack. He looked smaller without all the gear he used to wear on this very court. This was his first game back since graduating the year before, and fans were going insane. Not only were they thrilled to see the youngest starting goalie in Exy history, but also one half of the infamous Minyard vs. Josten rivalry. There have been a few Twitter interactions, but not being on the same team has left fans wanting more and more. 

Andrew wore a bored expression as his eyes followed the game, the ball, and by extension, Neil. There had to be Denver scouts in the crowd. Why else would he return? His brother and cousin graduated. He’s expressed no lament about his college days in interviews and press conferences. Palmetto State and the Foxes were all behind him.  
Neil was having a spectacular game. Every shot he took, he scored. It was easy to see that UCLA’s defense was growing frustrated. The game was starting to get rough, but Neil could handle rough. He was raised rough. He waited, ran, stood his ground. Until he was tripped, then body checked by the player to his left. 

The entire stadium took in a breath. Neil didn’t move for a few beats. The referee finally blew the whistle, and Abby Winfield rushed onto the court. All eyes on the auburn as he started moving again. A hand raised slightly, palm out towards the team on the sidelines. Abby looked towards Wymack and shook her head. A defeated sigh rippled through the orange and white section. Neil stood, with help from their nurse, and stumbled his way to the locker room. 

“What the fuck, Josten?” Andrew shouted. Heard through the glass, even up in the nosebleeds. The three disappeared with the slam of the locker room door. 

3- The press release happened one week after Neil graduated from college. The New York Hawks were announcing their picks for the new season. Live streams on Twitter, Instagram, Facebook, and ESPN. Jane Ramirez, second string backliner. Marcus Wood, goalie on the reserve team. Neil Josten, starting striker. The head coach presented him with an ice blue jersey with “Josten, 10” on the back, and no one has seen Neil smile that big. 

All the recruits, five in total, sat in a line in front of what felt like a million reporters. Wymack had warned Coach Conney that Neil had a mouth on him, a knack for chaos and stirring trouble. There were routine questions. How he got into Exy, why did he join the Hawks when there were twenty six other offers. 

Then came questions about the old Foxes. ‘How can he face Kevin Day when they play Houston in October?’ ‘Could being old roommates with Matt Boyd be a disadvantage?’ and then Andrew. “You haven’t played with Andrew Minyard since his graduation. Do you think he’ll be able to shake you now that you’re on opposite teams?”

The striker laughed. “Minyard can sure try.” He tapped two fingers to his temple in a mock salute. 

The conversation continued as normal, but one comment appeared on Instagram live.

@aminyard: Fuck you. 

And Twitter exploded. 

4- Thanksgiving gives way to a break in the Exy season. Football dominates television, topics of conversations, and DraftKings bets. This allows for the original Foxes to get together and for fans to be fed. 

@AlliRey is going live

Allison Reynolds, one of the most accomplished fashion designers today, has accumulated many followers on all of her social media outlets. From Foxes fans, fashion fans, famous people, and fans of beautiful people. “Hey everyone!” She said into the camera. “Happy Thanksgiving. I hope you’re having a good day with your blood family or your found family.” Cheers and yells were heard, and Allison rolled her eyes. “I know I am.” 

She tapped the screen so the camera now faced her found family. Matt was on the couch. Dan Wilds in his lap with her bright ring shining. Renee Walker perched on the arm, a relaxed smile on her face. Kevin on the other side. Wymack, Abby, and Betsy Dobson watched fondly from the door to the kitchen. Nicky Hemmick, his fiance Erik Klose, Aaron Minyard, and his girlfriend, Katelyn sat around the coffee table where Neil and Andrew were locked in a fierce arm wrestling match. 

A wicked smile adorned Neil’s face. Andrew’s was blank, but his eyes were determined. Bets were called from every direction. Predictions for who was going to win even came up in the comments of the live. It was a long battle. Back and forth until the back of Andrew’s hand hit the coffee table. Half the room groaned, and the other half cheered as money was exchanged. 

Allison turned the camera back to herself. “Those two,” she said fondly. “Bye lovelies!” The live ended. 

5- Andrew Minyard Tweeted: https://www.espn.com/exy/story/Trade-For-Minyard

Many fans had Andrew’s tweet notifications on. He hardly tweeted, but when he did, it was witty and highly entertaining. No one expected this. 

The link leads to an article about Andrew’s trade to the New York Hawks. The announcement came as a shock to just about everyone. “After two years as the goalie for the Denver Hornets, Andrew Minyard has signed a five year contract with the New York Hawks.”

Fans were in an uproar. Andrew Minyard was trending, along with Minyard, Neil Josten, Josten and Minyard, and Minyard vs. Josten. Who would have thought that the two players who loathed each other would ever play on the same team again? No one. 

Neil Josten Tweeted: Better keep up. https://www.espn.com/exy/story/Trade-For-Minyard

Andrew Minyard Tweeted: Yawn. 

+1- Neil Josten-Minyard Tweeted: Happy Third Anniversary to my #3. Andrew Josten-Minyard Tweeted: Happy Anniversary, Junkie. 

5- There were boxes littering the living room and kitchen. The only piece of furniture set up was the couch. Their friends had all taken off from their respective careers, flown in even, to take part in Andrew’s move from Denver to New York. 

It wasn’t a surprise to the Foxes. They thought it would happen sooner if any of them were being honest. But Andrew’s contract had him for two years. There was no way around that. The apartment wasn’t large, but it was enough for the two of them and their cats, Sir Fat Cat McCatterson and King Fluffkins. Identical keys on lanyards. Identical rings on their fingers. Names they both worked for matching on the lease. This was no longer a pipe dream. 

Neil was sprawled out on the couch, legs in the lap of his husband. Cats curled up between his legs and the back of the couch. While he loved his newfound family, a break was much needed. Andrew was quiet, a solace. They laid there for ages until Neil’s phone beeped. He had reluctantly upgraded phones in his final year of college… just to FaceTime Andrew. Still, he was awful at replying, so he ignored it. Until Andrew shoved his leg. “What?” The only answer he received was a gesture to the phone. He sighed, moving to grab it.

Andrew Minyard Tweeted: https://www.espn.com/exy/story/Trade-For-Minyard

The smile Neil wore was wide and bright. Andrew rolled his eyes. “Disgusting.”

Neil Josten Tweeted:Better keep up https://www.espn.com/exy/story/Trade-For-Minyard

Neil’s phone beeped with another notification. Husbands that have each other’s tweet notifications on, stay together. Or however that saying goes. 

Andrew Minyard Tweeted: Yawn. 

A laugh bubbled out of Neil. He used his feet to pull himself closer to Andrew until they were pressed close. “We’re home,” he whispered, lips close to the other’s cheek. Still not quite touching. 

“612%, Josten.” Andrew turned his head, catching his husband’s lips with his own. Home was a word he wasn’t used to. But New York wasn’t home. Neither was Chicago or Palmetto, Columbia or California. Neil was home. 

4- Thanksgiving was one of the best holidays of the year. It was an off day filled with nothing but family. To Neil, that family was everything. To Andrew… as long as Neil was happy. Everyone could make it this year. Even Matt and Dan, and the brand new edition. They were bound and determined to have Davetta be surrounded by the ones they called family. She was asleep back in one of the bedrooms as the chatter continued after dinner had been served. 

“I bet ten dollars that Neil could kick Andrew’s ass in arm wrestling,” Nicky hollered from the floor next to the coffee table. His body casually leaned into his fiance’s. Erik rolled his eyes. His grip only tightening. Someone anted up the bet, but Andrew was hardly paying attention. His focus was solely on the auburn haired man next to him. It was one thing to prove Nicky wrong, but another to not let Neil win.

Andrew moved to the other side of the coffee table. His eyebrows raised in a challenge, slight enough for only Neil to perceive, and Aaron if he was being completely honest. The more time they spent together, the more the twins released a lot of their facial expressions and body language mirrored one another. There’s a win for the nature argument. Neil got onto his knees, elbow resting on the surface, hand open. 

Holding hands with Andrew was a delight. It was something that started out slow. First, Andrew just held his wrist to keep him close, to keep him from doing anything stupid. But then they moved to linked pinkies, and before anyone knew it, Andrew and Neil could always be seen holding hands. The public display of affection was subtle enough not to cause a fuss and enough for the two to be anchored to each other. “Give me your best shot, Minyard,” Neil teased. Andrew gripped his hand, and they were off. 

Cheers and predictions sprang out from all around them. Even the adults got in on the action. Why anyone would bet on Andrew was beyond him. They should have known. The couple went back and forth for a bit. Andrew tried just a bit to push Neil, but he soon grew bored. Scarred hand on top as the back of a hand hit the table. Groans came from half the room while the other celebrated with glee. Money exchanged hands, but Neil noticed none of it. He leaned across the coffee table. Fingers ghosting along Andrew’s jaw that relaxed under his touch. “Thanks for letting me win,” he whispered. 

Neil scooted himself to the other side of the table, so his hand could slip back into Andrew’s. “Don’t get used to it,” Andrew grumbled. But he squeezed Neil’s hand. The silent language between them, promising that Neil was always going to win. 

3- Graduation was supposed to be the end of long sleepless nights and the constant longing that either of them never thought they would experience. It was supposed to be the end of only seeing each other once a month. Until the Denver Hornets just wouldn’t budge. Two years was two years. There was no possible way that Andrew could get out of that contract. Leaving meant never playing Exy again, and that would disappoint Neil. So it was back to the sleepless nights, once a month visits, and constant longing. 

Andrew kept an eye on the clock as he fed Sir too many treats. It was no wonder he was so fat. But Andrew knew what it was like to be deprived, and god dammit, he would not do that to his child- cat. His cat. Once six o’clock rolled around, Andrew scooped up Sir, and together, the two tuned into the Instagram live from ESPN. The New York Hawks were announcing their new players from the season. 

One, two, people came on before Neil Abram Josten. Andrew might have smiled seeing his husband on the screen. So fucking what? He just looked so damn happy that it was contagious, even through the phone. Neil managed to get his number from college, and the name he had chosen for himself on the back. This was more than a jersey, and anyone who knew Neil knew that. Andrew couldn’t stop himself from thinking that jersey would make Neil’s eyes pop.

And then there were the questions. Most of them were directed at Neil. How could they not be? Neil was one of the best college-level strikers Exy has ever seen. Everyone was eager to see how he would perform in the professional circuit. Neil answered each one with a level head and a duller tongue. No fun truly. But he was just starting. His chaos inducing ways would peak back out sooner or later. Andrew stopped focusing on Neil’s lips moving when he heard his name. 

“You haven’t played with Andrew Minyard since his graduation. Do you think he’ll be able to shake you now that you’re on opposite teams?” One reporter asked. 

Neil’s eyes shone. “Minyard can sure try.” He looked right into the camera that Andrew was watching from. It was like he could see him. Neil tapped two fingers to his temple in a mock salute. Fuck. That just did things to Andrew. 

One more year. Just one. He moved his hand from Sir’s head to type out a response in the comment section of the live. “Fuck you.” 

And Twitter exploded. 

2- Separating Neil Josten and Andrew Minyard had proved to be impossible. After Christmas break Neil’s freshman year, people would hardly see one without the other. But that time would only be so long. Three and a half years was all they had of each other in college before Andrew had to leave. 

There were talks of not playing Exy at all, staying close to campus for if Neil needed him. When that plan was shot down, Andrew suggested picking a team close to Palmetto. He had a number of offers. Options were limited, however, as they focused on the length of the contract and location. Many states were out due to… well trauma. Denver was the winner with two years and no horrid memories attached. 

Sir came with Andrew in a carrier, and it took twenty minutes and an almost missed flight to get Neil to let go. 

But it was playoff season, and Andrew would be damned if he wasn’t going to watch his husband kick some major ass. UCLA was a good team, but so were the Foxes.

“Be sure to watch Verona. He likes to play dirty, tends to keep to the left side of his targets,” Andrew warned as he tightened the straps on Neil’s gear.  
Neil rolled his eyes with a nod. “I know, Andrew.”

“Well, watch your left side then. He’s got sixty pounds on your skinny ass.”

“I know, Andrew.” Neil didn’t stop the smile on his face. He leaned close, waited for a no, and went in for a kiss when he didn’t get one. “I gotta go. Don’t forget. You’re taking me to dinner after we win.” He smirked. 

Andrew scoffed. “If you win.” But he gave him one more kiss. For luck. Not that he needed it. 

The Foxes were winning 3-2. It could’ve been more if Jack got his head out of his ass. But Andrew wasn’t paying attention to anyone but Neil. He watched as the game got more aggressive, frustration turning into violence. The game was spectacular otherwise. Neil especially. Good. Scouts were watching. 

Neil had just caught the ball when Verona came in from the left, tripped him, and body checked him. The ball in the air. Neil on the ground. Andrew when Wymack stuck an arm out in front of him. “Don’t,” he said in the younger man’s ear. “You do that, you’re off the Hornets. He doesn’t want that.” Of course Coach was always right. So while Andrew was boiling, he stood still. 

Once Neil moved, he calmed down only a bit. Watching was one of those moments where he felt helpless. God, did he hate feeling helpless. Andrew followed Neil and Abby into the locker without waiting for permission. Like anyone was actually going to tell him no. 

“What the fuck, Josten?” He yelled. Actually yelled. That was the loudest anyone has heard him. Yelling just wasn’t his style. But he wasn’t angry. Not with Neil. He couldn’t be. Once Abby and him lifted Neil onto one of the beds in the locker room, Andrew started taking off his equipment. 

“I’m going back out there,” Neil protested. But he didn’t move to stop Andrew.

His boyfriend let out a sarcastic laugh. “Like hell you are. I told you to watch your left.” Once he was finished, Andrew sat on the bed. His fingers brushing away the sweaty hairs off Neil’s forehead. “Sit out this quarter. Go back in the fourth. They’ll be fine without you.”

Neil was strong headed and stubborn, but he didn’t argue. Instead, Neil rattled off everything that was going right or wrong, talking through new strategies. Andrew really should have been listening, but with their hands linked tight, it was hard to focus. 

1- The Foxes were winning 5-0. A shut out thanks to Andrew Minyard. He didn’t like stick ball, but it was enough to keep him out of trouble and close to the striker that was moving out there like a cheetah. Neil Josten and him were a pair, on and off the court. They worked so well together that words were hardly necessary. Continuing with Exy meant being with Neil when he moved onto the Exy career he was always meant to have. Andrew could deal with this game if that was his prize at the end of the day. 

He caught another attempt at a goal. Honestly, it was getting tiring. Neil was blocked, so Andrew threw to his only other option. Fucking Jack, who of course missed. Andrew wasn’t even shocked. He’d been off his game since the most recent breakup with Girl #5. He hit his racquet against the goal, shooting Neil a look. If he wanted the ball, he needed to move. Understanding was in Neil’s eyes. Andrew didn’t have time to communicate back when a ball flew towards the net. Stop. Before fans could blink, Andrew served to Aaron, who served to Jack. Who got laid out and tangled in a fight. Jesus Christ. Not again. 

Andrew saw Neil move towards the fight and did the only thing he could think of. He gripped his jersey tight, pulling him close to his body. “Don’t even fucking think about it, Josten. I am not icing your bruised knuckles tonight,” he spoke through gritted teeth. 

“I wasn’t!” Neil laughed. He gripped Andrew’s jersey. A sly smirk appearing on his face. “I just missed you.” 

“458%.” 

“Love you too, baby.”

One beat, two. Andrew pushed him away. But Neil didn’t miss the smile he was seeing more and more of.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this while listening to my philosophy professor drone on about Buddhism like he knows anything about it? I wrote most of it during class when I was supposed to be paying attention, so I blame this for my 15/25 participation grade.  
> Anyway, this is the first story I wrote that didn't have an OC I made when I was twelve. Love that for me.  
> Tumblr: newsiessecondtonone  
> Thanks for reading. Maybe if I get any Kudos, I might actually write more?? Who knows, We'll see.  
> <3


End file.
